Numbers and Codes
Numbers and Codes is the second episode of season 6 of the gumbapedia fanon wikia. Summary While the rest of the gang is away, Sullvan and the Dogs want to do something fun. for once. However, things don't go out as planned. Meanwhile, Fireball needs to bake chocolate chip cookies for the EC class, but Jim wants to eat them since he's hungry. Characters Sullvan Dog The Clones/Dogs Digit Wires MeeMee Alyssa Ashcroft AiAi Jim Chapman Natalya Fireball Watterson Yoko Suzuki Transcript (Offscreen at night.) Dogs: AGAIN! AGAIN! :D (On screen.) Sullvan: Again But I did it 3 times all ready! Hot Dog: (With puppy eyes.) Please? Sullvan: Fine! I guess one more wouldn't hurt! (Shoots another firework.) Dogs: YAAAAAAAYYY Hot Dog: I wanna have a try! Sullvan: Go ahead! Hot Dog: YAY! (Firework box blows up.) Change my miiind! D: Sullvan: What? Gumball: You guys done? Sullvan: We just got started, though. Why would we stop? Dog 1: It burnt my skin! :D Sullvan: Owch...uh...good for you! I guess... Mabel: Do you guys mind? We're trying to rest! Dog 2: But it's fun! Cobby: But, its annoying too! Sullvan: Fine. (Snaps fingers.) Everyone to the portal.. Dog 3: But didn't that place get destroyed- Sullvan: In...the portal.. Dog 3: K (He and everyone else leaves.) Sullvan: See you guys later! (gets in portal with the others.) Gumball: It's about time... (Later.) Sullvan: ....I'm bored.. Dog 1: More fireworks? Sullvan: I Don't see why not. Lets see.. (Looks at the box to see it's empty.) ....(Throws box away.) Oh well. There should be something else we can do. Hot Dog: (holds out a match, and repentantly turns it on and off.) Can we set something on fire? Sullvan: Eeeeeh.....nah...to hot. Lets just play a computer game. Dog 1: Ok! Sullvan: Now where is it? It should be in there somewhere... Dog: (A glowing wire sneaks up behind him, but he notices.) Sup? (The wire goes through his back. More of these wires do the same thing. His eyes glow light blue, and he grows a screen on his chest.) Sullvan: Hm... Dog (Also known as Digit Wire.): Need any help? Sullvan: Huh? Digit Wire: I know something that we can all do! Hot Dog: Ok! Digit Wire: Follow Me! (Later, in elmore.) Digit Wire: (forms a giant rocket from his eyes.) Wait till you see this! (sets off rocket with tail.) Now wait! (silence,) (10 hours later.) Dog: .....Did we miss it? Digit Wire: Not sure... Oh well! I al ready know something else we can do! Sullvan: Like what? Digit Wire: Stay right there! (Teleports to the MountainFall (New name for the mountain fall swamplands.) and takes a huge chunk of it. He teleports back to elmore.) Kermit: (Sees the giant chunk missing.) ............WAT. (In elmore.) Digit Wire: (carrying the giant chunk of land.) Expecting this? Hot Dog: AWESOME!!! :D Sullvan: Woah! That's amazing! Digit Wire: Yep! And this is only the begining! You'll see what I have I have in store next! But just you wait for the grand finale! Now follow me so we can steal gold form the money factory! Dogs: YAY!! (Follows digit wires.) GOLD! GOLD! GOLD! GOLD! Sullvan: Wait..steal gold? Money factory? Oh boy..I'm starting to get concerned... (Meanwhile) Fireball: (opens the oven) The cookies are done! I'm so glad I'll win first prize! Anais: Yeah. Not unless someone eats them. Fireball: Like that gonna happen. Ha. Alyssa: I smell cookies! Fireball: Sorry. You can't eat them. Alyssa: Shit! (Slams the door) Anais: As I was saying, you need to protect those cookies or you're going to get an F! Fireball: Don't worry. I got security guard to watch them. What could go wrong? (The next day) (A scream is heard) Fireball: They're gone! Anais: Told you so. (Meanwhile (Aka 30 minutes ago.) ) D.W (Digit wires.): (sees Fireball's cookies.) Wow! Those look like they were worked hard on! Hey guys! Want a snack? Dogs: Yaaaaay!!! Sullvan: Idk. Fireball worked real hard on these. And idk If he wants us to eat them.. Dog 1: Hm...you may be right.. D.W: Aw! Don't be like that guys! Let me ask him! (Takes control of Sullvan.) Sullvan: Oh fireball! Fireball: Sup? Sullvan: Can I drink some sode please? Fireball: Uh..Sure. Go Ahead. (leaves.) D.W: (loses control of sullvan, and goes back to the dog he controlled before.) See? He said yes! And soda means Cookies where I come from! (Takes the cookies.) Lets go! (They all leave.) Sullvan: H-how did...Wha-What.....WHAT!!?? (Meanwhile (Aka in the present.) To be continued... Trivia *TBA Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Episodes by Agentpman1 Category:Season 6